Ren Suzugamori
*"Proudhearted noble dragon, appear from the Nether World! I ride Spectral Duke Dragon!" *"I summon the golden dragon, Rising from Darkness to destroy my enemies! Ride! Spectral Duke Dragon!" Current Background Ren was once corrupted by the power, Psyqualia, to a point where he never lost a single fight. The deck he had used since obtaining Psyqualia had been the Shadow Paladins. He took on a more sadistic personality at the time. At the recent Vanguard National Championship, he fought against Sendou Aichi in the final match, which resulted in him losing. The loss had relieved him of the Psyqualia power and began his slow recovery to his old self. A year later, Ren, with the newly formed New AL4 with Kai Toshiki, Asaka Narumi, and Tetsu Shinjyou. Tetsu served as the coach for the team with Ren and the other two were the fighters of the team. During his match with Aichi at the Seoul Asia Circuit match, it seemed Ren had no recollection that he had Psyqualia before, as well as not having any recollection of ever using the Shadow Paladins, where as he now uses the Gold Paladins, and he thinks he has always used the Gold Paladins. The Shadow Paladins, along with the Royal Paladins and the Kagero clans are trapped somewhere off at the Planet Cray, the world where all monsters of the Vanguard reside. The Gold Paladins replaced the Shadow and Royal Paladins while the Narukami replaced the Kagero. This also resulted in Those who had used those clans to have their memories changed into thinking they have always used the clan they now use. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 3' Ren appeared in Academy City, where he met others such as Seto Kaiba and Izzy. Ren asked where he was, and according to Izzy, he is in a different world. He questioend to himself if this was Cray, but found it highly unlikely, since he still has his cards. He was dragged away by one of the others, Izzy the crazy girl, when the attack began on Academy City, though as the smoke cleared, Ren seemed to have vanished. Ren finds himself falling from the sky above some sort of futuristic looking city. After a hard landing, Ren noticed his Vanguard cards scattering about, due to him pulling out the cards when the attack on Academy City began. He quickly went about picking them up and putting them into the deck box. While picking up the cards, he noticed a motorbike driving up towards him. Thankfully the vehicle stopped, thus preventing him getting hit. Angry boy, Crow, and come out asking him why he was out on the road, then picked up one of his cards, which was Spectral Duke Dragon, questioning what kind of card it was. Ren quickly snatched it away, questioning back if he has never heard of Vanguard before. Shortly after running into Crow, another guy had appeared, challenging Crow to a duel. Ren rode as Crow drove the motorbike and playing this new card game he has never seen or heard of. Ren held on to avoid being flung off, especially when there were these flames that appeared from nowhere. Thankfully Crow had won the game, though the other guy seemed to vanish. Shortly after that, Crow said he needed to go do something and dropped Ren off somewhere safe. Ren decided to roam the city after that, getting more accustomed to it slowly. 'Arc 4' Ren remained in Neo Domino City for a bit until the city came under attack and he and others were forced out. Ren was forced to travel by himself after that, eventually finding himself in a place called Lumiose City, which is rather huge and he often found himself lost. After staying there for a while, he was able to navigate his way around. While in Lumiose, he came into Magenta Plaza where he saw a black dragon near some doughnut shop. As he approached the area, curious, he saw a purple alicorn named Twilight Sparkle. He had approached her and touched her wings to see if she was real. She responded back saying she was. Ren then saw Martel being dragged off by some little otter creature and followed, finding the little guy adorable. He chased after her to see what was going on, only to see her shocked upon coming across a familiar face, a man named Yuan. He had ran off to an abandoned building and managed to escape it would seem, finding Oshawott safe. Shortly after, they had come across a talking book, named Zetta, who claims to be a demon lord. Ren and Gaige remained in the Pokemon Center as Martel had gone off with the black dragon and Zetta. After a while, Ren had gone out to see where they were, finding them high up in the sky. However, the dragon had flown down and dropped off Martel and Zetta, then ran off. Martel gave chase, followed by Ren, Lance, and Gaige. Martel had collapsed for some unknown reason, and the dragon was no where to be found. The group transported Martel to the PokeCenter to let her rest. The next morning, the group was rudely awoken by Zetta firing a beam through a bookshelf that he found himself stored in, due to Ren thinking it was a good place for him to sleep in rather than on the floor or something. This nearly caused a fight to break out when Lance and Gaige got angry and threatened him. Ren tried suggesting a cooking contact, but everyone aside from Martel brushed off the idea, thinking it was stupid. Thankfully, Martel intervened and managed to convince everyone to cease fighting. The group had met Paz and Tear, who had also heard the commotion due to Zetta's beam. Ren had gone off towards the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone, Paz following after to assist him. He had managed to gain permission to use the kitchen, and began getting everything together to make omelets with white rice and cover it with curry. Personality For the most part, Ren seems very carefree and playful. He does seem to be more playful in a cardfight, but slightly more serious as well. tumblr_m8o502NKlk1qcvde0o1_500.gif tumblr_m8o5538vcI1qcvde0o1_500.gif tumblr_m900youe5r1qcvde0o1_500.gif tumblr_m95286Jg7P1rafgyko1_500.gif Abilities Psyqualia: Psyqualia is a pretty unique power that varies upon the user. Most notably about this power is the user is able to see their image of Victory in a Cardfight and are able to predict moves. Ren had Psyqualia once before and was corrupted by its powers. After his loss against Sendou Aichi in the final math of the Vanguard National Championship, the power vanished, thus slowly returning Ren to normal. Now Ren has the power again, but it is not as powerful as before. He is still able to see the image of Victory it shows him, but it is not all 100% accurate, oftentimes he has lost to Kai while using this power. Excellent Cook: With the power of Psyqualia, Ren can hear what the food say and how they want to be cooked. He is shown to make some excellent meals. One instance of this is when he was at a southern resort island with members of New AL4 and Q4, he prepared a meal based on how the vegetables wanted to be cooked. He did as they asked, putting them into a pot without cutting them up or adding water and turning on the stove. It came out to make some delicious Hash beef Rice. Excellent Vangaurd Player: Even with or without Psyqualia, Ren has been known to be exceptionally skilled in Vangaurd. He plays the Gold Paladin Deck. this deck revolves around the Vortimer ride-chain to assist in Grade security. Each ride he makes replaces one unit in his field for two more, allowing him to fill the field without wasting cards in his hand. Ren also shows skill in arranging his field to push an offensive game, easily reaching over 20000 points in power. 'Gold Paladin Deck' *'Grade 3's' EB03-002EN-SP.jpg|Spectral Duke Dragon - x3 300px-Great Silver Wolf, Garmore2.jpg|Great Silver Wolf, Garmore - x1 EB03-013EN-R.jpg|Gigatech Destroyer - x3 *'Grade 2's' EB03-014EN-R.jpg|Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer - x2 300px-Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane.jpg|Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane - x2 EB03-032EN-C.jpg|Flash Edge Valkyrie - x2 *'Grade 1's' EB03-033EN-C.jpg|Scout of Darkness, Vortimer - x2 300px-Sleygal Dagger2.jpg|Sleygal Dagger - x2 300px-Halo Shield, Mark2.jpg|Halo Shield, Mark - 2 EB03-034EN-C.jpg|Blade Feather Valkyrie - x2 *'Grade 0's' EB03-015EN-R.jpg|Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer - x1 *'Triggers' 300px-Slient Punisher2.jpg|Silent Punisher - x1 300px-Flame of Victory.jpg|Flame of Victory - x2 300px-Elixir Sommelier2.jpg|Elixer Sommelier - x2 280px-EB03-036EN-C.jpg|Falcon Knight of the Azure - x2 Category:Avacnela Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Cardfight!! Vangaurd Category:Character